


i hate u (i love u)

by insomniass



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniass/pseuds/insomniass
Summary: Nathaniel is an up and coming artist in the industry trying to find ways to escape from his mother's harmful tendencies. Andrew is trying to find his way after breaking off from his old band and estranging himself from his only family. They don't end up finding what they're looking for, but they do find each other, so maybe that's the same thing.





	1. Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m drowning in schoolwork right now, and don’t really have time to do anything. So, I guess it’s time to write my first fanfic. I read AFTG months ago but have been obsessed with all the fanfic for ages, so it's time to contribute with a shitty music industry AU. Apologies in advance. Lmk if it’s bad? 
> 
> Disclaimer: All the music used in this fic is real. I’m going to link it all up, none of it belongs to me.

Andrew didn’t understand why he had to be at this event.

He had recently broken off from the boyband he was affiliated with for the past 2 years, and his manager decided that him performing at one of the biggest festivals for crackheads and airheads alike would cement him as a solo artist. Andrew thought it was a pathetic waste of time. Especially since his ex-band The Monsters was going to be performing there too. He did not need to see Nicky’s crestfallen expression again. The last time they all saw each other Aaron refused to speak to him. Not that it really bothered Andrew. It was Aaron’s own fault that he didn’t want to play the “gay shit” that Andrew kept on writing.

The sound of a slamming door shook Andrew out of his musings.

“I’m not going to go over this again Nathaniel,” came an accented voice from the direction of the doorway. “Either you go on stage and perform like you’re supposed to or there will be consequences.”

Andrew looked up to see a slight woman cornering a boy who looked to be a year or two younger than Andrew against the wall.

“Would you rather go back to Lola being your manager?” The woman’s voice started to raise. “I have sacrificed everything for you. So, stop being an ungrateful little shit and calm down. I expect to see backstage in time for your cue.”

The woman turned around and stormed back through the door, leaving the boy shaking against the wall. The boy let out a breath and sank to the pavement.

Interesting, Andrew thought.

He made his way across the scorching parking lot to the boy and brought out a pack of Marlboros. “You look like you could use a smoke.” He said in a monotone.

The boy looked up, sharp blue eyes squinting at Andrew under a mop of auburn hair. “I’m 16, I’m not allowed to smoke.”

Andrew shrugged. “More for me.” Andrew lit his cigarette and sat down next to the mystery boy, back against the hot brick of the motel.

“Staring.” Andrew said as the boy kept his eyes on Andrew’s face.

“Who are you hiding from?” Andrew turned to face the boy.

“Who said I was hiding?”

“Why else would you be in the parking lot of a crappy motel hours before the first solo performance of your career?” The boy smirked.

“Oh, so he’s a stalker.”

“I’m not a stalker! I’d have to live under a rock to not recognize Andrew Minyard.”

Andrew hummed. “You have my name, but I don’t have yours. That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Nathaniel.” The boy-Nathaniel-muttered. “Nathaniel Wesninski.”

Wesninski. The name sounded familiar. Andrew usually remembered everything he heard. But he also tended to tune out anything anyone said related to the intricacies of the music industry. It was likely that he had heard the name before in one of Kevin’s long-winded rants, but it was probably unimportant if he retained no memory of it.

Andrew let out a breath and stubbed his cigarette on the floor. He gave a two-fingered salute on his way into the motel. “Best of luck to you, Nathaniel. See you out there.”

\----------------------------------

Nathaniel had finally made his way to the performance tents. His mother was still furious, but it was unlikely that she would physically attack him when there were so many big names in music milling around.

He couldn’t believe that he met Andrew Minyard. He was just as expressionless and apathetic as everyone said he was. Nathaniel figures he shouldn’t be so surprised by that, but it was rare for people in the music industry to be like they were advertised to be. Take his mother for example. Publicly she was heralded as one of the most hardworking and brave women in the industry. Nathaniel knew that she was just as bad as everyone else.

Nathaniel shook out his hands out to keep them from shaking and accepted the microphone from the crew member. He just had to get through this performance. Then they would find out if he even had a chance. One performance that would decide his future in the music industry forever.

He knows that if he fucks it up, he’s sure to get a beating when he gets home. Nathaniel keeps that thought in the back of his head as he’s directed to his place on the stage. Avoidance of pain is always the best motivator.

A voice booms out over the speakers. “And for the first time ever, Nathaniel!”

A scattering of confused cheers and applause greeted Nathaniel. He took one more deep breath before bringing the microphone to his lips.

[ Soft acoustic guitar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nym5stAJAt8) starts playing over the speakers as the crowd quiets down.

_Would you rescue me? _

_Would you get my back? _

_Would you take my call when I start to crack? _

_Would you rescue me? Uh _

_Would you rescue me? _

_W_ _ould you rescue me when I'm by myself? _

_When I need your love, if I need your help _

_Would you rescue me? Uh _

_Would you rescue me?_

The first verse comes out in a rush. Nathaniel takes another deep breath before pouring out the verse. When his mother first heard him sing it Nathaniel was terrified that she would notice it was about her. But when she heard music all she heard was potential revenue. She never heard the emotion behind it.

_We don't talk much, not anymore _

_B_ _roken bottles and slammin' doors _

_But we still care about each other _

_Say we care about each other_

At least Nathaniel hopes that she still cares. As his mother gets more and more immersed in his potential musical career, he thinks that she cares less and less. Nathaniel pours emotion into the next verse as his voice raises.

_B_ _ut I start to wonder, wonder _

_If I'm slipping under, under_

The stage seems to vibrate as all the instruments join in at once.

_Yeah, I miss all the times we had _

_Can't forget what you can't get back _

_And you can't find it in another _

_Man, time, it ain't your lover_

The instruments fade into the background again, as Nathaniel repeats the first verse for a final time.

Sweat drips down Nathaniel’s face as he raises it to see the now cheering crowd. He lowers the microphone his hand trembling. The sun is bright in his eyes, and he can’t see the audience clearly, but he thinks that the cheering is a good sign. He glances off stage to meet his mother's gaze. She smiles. Definitely a good sign.


	2. Harder to Breathe

**Breakout Performances at Coachella Ranked from Worst to Best!**

By Susan Thornstan

The first day of Coachella was packed with a whirlwind of fantastic musical performances! After starting off with fan favorites like The Ravens, Allison Reynolds, and Upperclassmen, and never before seen artists like the mysterious Nathaniel, fans can’t wait to see what awaits them for the coming days of the festival.

At the bottom of the list, we’re going to have to put an old favorite of ours, The Monsters’. The Monsters’ first performance without their pillar of a drummer was shaky to say the least. While the drummer that was subbing in did an okay job, it was clear that the band was missing a vital part of their foundation. From guitarist Nicky Hemmicks weak opening bars to the way that lead singer Kevin Day didn’t seem to own the stage like he used to, the band is clearly not at its best. The only member of the band who did perform like they usually do was bassist Aaron Minyard, brother to former band member Andrew Minyard.

Now for the middle of the list we’ve got Andrew Minyard, and lemme just say, _wowza! _That boy can sing! It’s obvious now why he left the constraints of his previous band. Minyard never had the opportunity to stand out like he did last night when he was a member of the Monsters’, and can we all agree that we’re thankful that he left so that we can finally see him shine? Andrew is having one more performance at Coachella tomorrow, debuting his new single “Harder to Breathe” for the first time ever! Bet that I’ll be live streaming the whole thing.

Speaking of shining, our top-rated breakout performance of the day has got to be the never before seen artist Nathaniel. He blew us all away with his song Rescue Me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone pour so much emotion into their performance! He’s definitely a keeper, and I cannot wait to see what he does next.

Tune in tomorrow for some more Coachella updates. As always, you can check out my Instagram stories for updates as they happen!

** Comments **

**monsterlover99**

ok can susan stop hating on the monsters? we get it you have a hard on for Andrew and Aaron, creep

**ravenz4life **

the Ravens were the so good!! I watched on ur live susan, can’t wait for more updates!

**AllyReysWife**

Hmmmm, that Nathaniel kid looks kind of cool but idk if you can say he’s going to make it based off of _one _performance

“Hey! Stop looking at that trash.” Nathaniel’s mother snatched the tablet that had the blog article open on it from his hands. “This is why you can’t have a smartphone. You look at what these people on the internet say and then you become influenced.”

Nathaniel sighed and watched his mother as he walked away with the tablet, probably off to go yell at the poor stagehand who had left it lying around. Nathaniel got up from the chair he was lounging in and started to stretch. It was the last day of the festival, and after his first performance, he didn’t really need to stick around. But he went where his mother went, and his mother was needed for the duration of the festival.

Nathaniel looked around, there were a few people milling about backstage, but no one was paying enough attention to see him slip away. He grinned, with his VIP pass he’d be able to get some space away from the crowds, and hopefully away from his mother.

After wandering around for a little bit, Nathaniel decided to head to what looked to be another stage setting up for a performance. Nobody would notice him in the bustle of setting up.

Nathaniel found an empty equipment box in the corner and made himself comfortable.

“Definitely a stalker.”

Nathaniel flinched and turned around. He huffed. “I’m not a stalker. Also, if I was one, I definitely wouldn’t stalk you.”

Andrew snorts. “I’m wounded. Truly.” He gestures for Nathaniel to make room for him on the box. “What brings you to this part of this godforsaken part of the desert?”

Nathaniel glances at Andrew and shrugs. “Just needed to get away for a bit. I’m assuming you know how it is.”

“You probably shouldn’t go around assuming things about people you’ve only met once.”

“I don’t know, you’re just so uninhibited I feel like I know you so well.” Nathaniel smirks.

Andrew keeps his face blank and raises an eyebrow. Nathaniel looked so much like a rabbit the other day that Andrew’s surprised that he can do sarcasm. Andrew doesn’t usually like being surprised but this is surprisingly…pleasant.

“You can stick around for my performance if you’d like.”

Now Nathaniel seems to be the one that’s surprised. Andrew hops off the box and heads to the sound technicians. He doesn’t like the way that looking at Nathaniel’s face is making him feel.

Nathaniel watches as Andrew and the crew test the mics for his performance. He appreciates that he let him hang around, but he is a bit suspicious. Andrew doesn’t seem like the type of person to do nice things for free. Andrew glances his way one more time before making his way onto the stage.

After walking on stage Andrew doesn’t bother to start his performance with a greeting to the crowd as most artists do. He simply stares at them blankly, gives a slight nod, and gestures with his hand for the band to start playing.

[The drummer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV8NHsmVMPE) starts up with a few muffled notes before throwing himself into the song with hard ragged beats.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_   
_ So condescending unnecessarily critical_   
_ I have the tendency of getting very physical_   
_ So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Andrew’s voice is breathy and raspy as he spits out the lyrics to the song savagely. The only sign that he’s aggravated is the slight wrinkle to his brow and his hands clenched around the microphone stand.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_   
_ The double vision I was seeing is finally clear_   
_ You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_   
_ Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground I'm walking on_

Nathaniel is transfixed by the clashing of the drums and the sharp tones of the electric guitar he feels trapped in the dissonant rhythm of the song. Sweat drips down Andrew’s forehead as he breathes into the microphone. The crowd tries to scream along to the song even though they don’t know the words.

Andrew’s voice rises as he repeats the chorus and starts to draw to the end of the song. The guitarist throws herself into a solo just as Andrew hisses the next lyrics.

_Does it kill_   
_ Does it burn_   
_ Is it painful to learn_   
_ That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_   
_ Does it sting_   
_ When you feel what I bring_   
_ And you wish that you had me to hold_

The band stops playing as the song ends abruptly. Andrew pushes the mic stand forward as he takes a step back from it, letting the crowd's cheers wash over him.

Andrew starts to make his way off the stage and towards Nathaniel.

“That was…amazing.” Nathaniel breathes as Andrew approaches him.

“Obviously.” Andrew replied. “Though as my stalker, I had assumed that you knew of my greatness.”

Nathaniel snorts and falls into step with Andrew as he makes his way past where Nathaniel was standing.

“Through all my stalking I never would have guessed that you had such a big ego.”

Andrew held a finger up as if about to impart some monumental piece of wisdom. “If being an egomaniac means I believe in what I do and in my art or music, then in that respect you can call me that.”

Nathaniel burst out laughing. “Did you just…quote John Lennon at me?”

Andrew shrugged and stopped to lean on a layaway pile of equipment. Nathaniel stopped beside him and took in the sight of the rapidly setting sun.

“Fuck. I need to get back.” Nathaniel started backing away quickly, leaving Andrew alone by the boxes. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Andrew grunted in affirmation as Nathaniel’s retreating figure quickly receded into the distance. He tried to ignore the small spark of interest that was starting to grow, he didn’t have the energy to waste of friendships. Least of all with a rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was thinking of this fic I created a playlist with songs I felt matched some of the foxes…and then I realized that all the ones I chose for Andrew only really fit for *after* he gets to know Neil. So oops. Basically this is an excuse for why the song might not fit him so well in this chapter. I also have a few songs that I feel would fit SO WELL but there’s like no conceivable way that he would actually sing them, because our boi doesn’t show emotion. But, if you want to hear my guilty pleasure headcannons lmk

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more written so far, but I'm going to wait to see how this one goes down to see if it's worth continuing? I also have no idea how to write summaries so please excuse the garbage that is the summary for this fic.


End file.
